Mission Impossible: GP: In Pursuit
by PJS3rd10
Summary: Brandt has one more mission, but more personal than ever. Crossed with his emotions, he has to protect the deceased Secretary's family. When espionage and fraud calls close to home, Brandt and his crew must stop a new threat. BrandtxOC
1. Chapter 1: The News

Disclaimer: This is pure fanfiction! A small spoiler! Do not read if you have not yet seen the movie. All rightful characters to their original owners! All OC's (Original Characters) belong to me.

This is my first time writing a story and posting one, so please, no hatred mails! I would love helpful criticisms!

* * *

><p>Character Description:<p>

Name: Isabella Sueng-Wilkinson

Nationality: Korean/American

Mother: Kina Sueng

Father: (Step-Father) Tom Wilkinson

Siblings: None

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'4''

* * *

><p>Moscow, Baltshcug Kempinski Hotel, 11:45 A.M. Eastern<p>

The Secretary, Tom Wilkinson, sat in his hotel room as he relaxed and enjoyed his glittering glass of brandy. The T.V. gently eased his comfort as his white-noise. He read his daily news report of Moscow. The news was just as the same as his homeland. Every continent was the same. He was not just there for a vacation, but was there to meet with the Military Commander and President. It was a sign of friendship to visit neighboring allies from time to time to keep the treaty of peace in contact.

He had his glass in one hand his paper in the other. Although, the news was original in Russian, luckily, he was able to an English copy. His ripe old age was weakening his chances of learning a new language. _How age can cripple a person. _His reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as his eyes quickly moved across the paragraphs. The night time in Moscow was like a night in the city of Washington. The lights of downtown flickered from the speeding cars. Natives and tourists were enjoying the night time air.

His cell-phone began vibrating. He took a quick glance at the device. _This better be good. _He sighed as he reached across his desk to pick the rattling electronic.

"Hello, this is Wilkinson speaking."

"Tom, you need to turn on your TV." The president sat with his head in his hand. The president sat alone in his office with his T.V. turned on. The only noise heard was chaos outside of his double doors, but it was just his TV and his thoughts. The Secretary was going to visit Moscow for a friendly meeting of trust and this had to happen. What was to become of this nation?

"Mr. President, what is this all about?" Tom was a little skeptical, but the President urgently asked him to watch the T.V. this was bad news already.

"Turn to the news channel." The President turned away from the T.V. to look outside his window.

"I have it on now sir." The Secretary turned his attention towards the TV.

"In today's news, the Kremlin has been blown up."

"Local police had summed that the cause had been of a gas leak. Yet, they there are no other suspicion as to whether this was a terrorist attack." The Secretary's mouth had dropped in astound. He could not believe what had just heard.

"Tom, the President of Russia found our men fleeing the scene of the explosion. This is an international crisis we need to take care of now. I need you to gather Ethan Hunt and his team for Ghost Protocol. I can't stress this enough, do not allow anyone to know of the circumstance. If they catch you, you will be killed. This will be your last order. Tom? Tom?"

Tom stood, mouth slightly agape, his gaze fixed upon the TV. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was merely part of his problems. There was more at stake for Tom and the Nation.

"Yes, sir, I'll-I'll be on my way. Thank you, sir. " Tom hung up the phone. He ran his hands over his aged face. The wisdom of his years could not calculate this catalytic event that had transpired tonight. The light glared upon a picture frame of his wife and step-daughter. He picked it up. His eyes glazed. He remembered it like yesterday. The whole country was having a field day with the news. The first interracial marriage to set foot in the white house, the third of the county was for it while the other was against it. He smirked at the memory. _What will become of our nation and their ignorant ways?_ He picked up the phone.

"Get me, Analyst, William Brandt." Tom looked back at the TV. _How could this have happened? _His cell-phone beeped again. Another number was calling in, it was a restricted number. _Ethan_. "William, I need to ask you a favor. I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

><p>Washington D.C, Metropolian, 12:45 P.M. Western<p>

Isabella Sueng- Wilkinson sat at her desk reviewing paper work and rechecking pulled and organized files. It was her everyday life as a DIA employee. Her big brown eyes were determined to do the job right. It was in her blood. It wasn't part of any stereo-type; her family was just a hard worker, even her step-father, Tom Wilkinson, the Secretary of the United States. He was well respected and loyal to this country. She admired him. He was practically there all her life as if he were her real father. He was her inspiration to work for the DIA (Defense Intelligence Agency) to protect this country. Just because he was her step-father did not mean she wanted to be treated any differently. She was just like every other employee working hard to make this country a better place. She looked at the happy picture of her family. She couldn't ask for a better life. She began typing away important files. The phone began to ring. _Well, my day couldn't get any better than paper work?_

"DIA representative Isabella speaking, how may I help you?"

"Miss Wilkinson…we are sorry. Your father was assassinated." She sat in shock. The phone slide out of her hand; dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>End of the first chapter! Enough interest for more chapters? Tell me what you think so far! =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

Yay! Seconde chapter up! Woot! I pre-wrote my story, so the chapters should be coming really fast. (That is if I'm not busy with my life =P) Anyways, I hope you guys like. The chapters are a little short, but I'm working on it. =) Forward with the story!

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Washington D.C. 3:00 A.M Western<p>

It was passed midnight. He had to make a long distance call. It had to be the proper time. His comrade told him three a.m. on the dot. No exception. He was to pick up on the second ring no later. They had five minutes to talk. No longer. The police could be monitoring his call; he had to do it furtively.

"I can't give you the information yet." The man held the phone away from his ear from his enraged comrade.

"Why, not? I told you before that wasn't a smart plan!" The comrade over the phone wanted to beat the crap out his partner through the phone. He told him to hide it somewhere else.

"I had to do it, there was too much hype. I needed to hide it somewhere no one could find it."

"You're crazy, the moment they finds out it's-"

"-they're not going to! They both trust me."

"Fine, but you better make sure that we get that information."

"There's too much hype right now. I need a little time until everything dies down." He stalked around in his den. The comrade over the phone began explaining a new plan.

"Fine, isolate her."

"That won't be a problem. I'll separate her family."

* * *

><p>One month later…<p>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. 10:15 A.M. Destination Arlington National Cemetery<p>

The funeral was on national TV. Everyone paid their respects to the secretary; even the president made his appearance and gave his prayers to Tom's family.

"News today, the Secretary was shot under duress of an investigation…"

The wake took place in Washington D.C. in a cathedral a few miles east from the cemetery where he was to buried. William Brandt stood in line to salute his friend and leader for a final good-bye. He had worn the state issued suit in respects to his friend. _All his family knew was he was shot during the investigation of the Kremlin, a terrorist attack. _His blue eyes looked over to a fair-skinned woman that sat in the front row with her mother at the funeral. _They don't know the truth._

Her dark brown eyes were swollen and her face was flushed with despair. She looked much like her mother; both of Korean decent. She had a round face with long cascading, dark ribbons of curled hair. She was very petite and stood five-feet-four. Yet, she looked as if she was only twenty. Isabella sat with a picture of her step-father. Tears could not bring back the life that had once brought them both joys. Isabella looked up to catch a glimpse of him looking at her and her mother. He looked away in sympathy. Isabella looked to her mother and couldn't bear to watch her mother crying.

The eulogy was long and sad. The wake was over. They placed the nation's flag over the coffin and began carrying the casket to the hearse. They were to bury him in Arlington's National Cemetery. Before leaving the cathedral, the man that was looking at Isabella before approached her and her mother.

"I'm sorry for your lost Mrs. Wilkinson," He turned over to Isabella, "Miss-"

"Please, just call me, Isabella." She wasn't one for formalities just because her father was the Secretary of the United States.

"Miss Isabella, I'm here to escort you and your mother to the cemetery."

"Thank you, umm…?"

"I'm sorry, I am Agent William Brandt. I was assigned duty to keep watch over you and your mother." His voice was gruff, yet compassionate. The man was handsome. His face looked as if he was mixed between a man and a boy. Yet, the age on his face gave it away. Age looked good on him. His eyes gleamed of determination, but there was a secret hiding behind those eyes…

"Is there another threat to my family, Agent Brandt?" Her eyes scrutinized his. His eyes softened.

"Unfortunately, yes. I cannot explain in public, but somewhere more private after the burial." The casket was carried by eight men down the stairs. They all followed behind until the casket was brought to the hearse. Brandt led them to his car. Brandt escorted them to the burial grounds. He stood in line to say his final good-bye. He neared the closed coffin and saw a picture of him on a canvas.

"I promise to protect your family. It was my honor to serve under you, Tom, may you rest-in-peace." He walked away and watched as Isabella and her mother bid their loved one good-bye. They stood in front of the casket.

Isabella held on to her mother to support her. Her mother's sobs of sorrow made her heart ache in pain. As Isabella took one step away, her mother fainted. Brandt ran over to Isabella and her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Please!" Brandt felt for her mother's pulse. It was very faint.

"We need an ambulance, here, stat!" Everyone whispered in concern. She sat helpless and did not know what to do. Everything just came crashing down on Isabella's reality.

"Mrs. Wilkinson, can you hear me?" Brandt tried stirring her mother for a response. A muddled sound came from her throat.

"She's barely responding, do you know of her health history?" Isabella sputtered with words to say; before she could answer the ambulance came to address the situation.

One of the medics asked Isabella the same question.

"She's diabetic and has high-blood pressure! She-She usually takes insulin and medication for it every day…." Isabella stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my God, she must have stopped taking them. Ever since, she found out my father died, she-she…" She began sobbing. Brandt tried comforting her, as much as possible.

"I'll take Miss Isabella to the hospital." Brandt held on to her by the shoulders. He wanted to make sure she was stable.

"I can't leave, yet. My father-"

"He would understand. He was an understanding man." Brandt stated. They both quickly made their way to his vehicle.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Brandt respected Isabella's privacy. He noted she was not one to speak about her feeling or situation. Her brown eyes stifled tears. She tried so hard not to cry, but the tears kept falling. He tried once more to comfort her.

"If it is any constellation, I was honored to work under your father and to serve your family. Your mother will be fine." She looked at him with a small gleam of hope.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Seperation

Enjoy! Hopefully, this will keep you on your toes! =D

* * *

><p>They both arrived at the hospital. They made their way to the foyer to the information desk. Isabella asked for her mother's room. Before she could get the information, a man came running down the hall. Another man was following behind. A couple of nurses scolded that they both not run, but instead the frantic man kept asking for Isabella.<p>

"Isabella!" Brandt and Isabella looked up to whom was calling her. Brandt looked between Isabella and the man.

"Anthony," she whispered.

"Anthony!" She called out again. She ran into his arms. He began kissing her forehead and face. The man following behind was dressed in black. _He must be another agent._

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. What happened? I heard your mother came into the hospital." Brandt couldn't quite make of this scene in front of him. He pursued his lips in question. _Awkward._ He tried preoccupying his vision with something other than their public-display-of-affection.

"My mother fainted at the burial. She was barely breathing correctly- how did you leave your post?" Isabella was frantic.

"The President gave me the okay, someone else filled in." She nodded her head. He tightly hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." The other agent looked at her with empathy. There wasn't much else he could say, there was too much overwhelming events happening to her today. She went over and hugged him. _I guess she knows him too._

"Thank you, Chris for coming, my father would have been happy."

"It's not a problem. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Anthony looked to be in his mid thirties, yet was still in fit shape. His face looked as if he was carved to be a model. He had chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. His skin tone was as if he was working under the sun all day, he was tan. With Anthony's build, Agent Brandt would not want to pick a fight with him that was for sure. He stood six-one. _Note to self, do not piss him off._ Anthony looked up at the Agent Brandt.

"And you must be Agent Brandt?"Anthony reached out his hand. Brandt smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Brandt looked at him skeptically.

"Agent Anthony Gabriel and this is my partner Agent Chris Mallory." Chris shook Brandt's hand. Chris was a couple of inches shorter than Anthony. He had short shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. Anthony made Chris and him look scrawny.

"Anthony is my fiancé and Chris is a family friend." Isabella explained in-between stifled sniffling. Brandt nodded his head slowly taking in the information at hand.

"We both work for the CIA. I use to work under Tom and the IMF, until I was promoted to protect the President. I've heard about you." Brandt nodded his head in acknowledgment. _The guy must be good…_ Anthony smiled at him.

"I'm here to protect Agent Gabriel and his fiancé, but I see that you are already on the job with Miss Sueng-Wilkinson." Brandt was shocked by her last name. Did he call her by the wrong last name? On the information report it said her last name was Wilkinson. He shook it off.

"I'm assuming you both were debriefed of the situation?" Brandt inquired.

"Yes, we were, but meeting only established certain details of the circumstances. We don't know the whole story, yet. They said that Agent Brandt, you, would tell us everything." Anthony explained. Brandt signaled the information.

"I want to thank you personally for bring my fiancé and protecting my family for me. I am honored." Anthony added.

"I've only been on the job for a day." Anthony chuckled. Brandt smiled sheepishly. Isabella smiled at him. Brandt couldn't help, but smile back. The feeling washed away. Her smile was very contagious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Wilkinson, your mother is room B23 in the Emergency room." The receptionist called out from behind the counter. Isabella turned to thank her and asked directions.

"Thank you." They all walked down the hallway following the directions of the receptionist. They made it to the room and found her mother on an I.V. and theses electrical equipment. Anthony squeezed her to comfort her. She looked up and smiled at him. She gently pulled away to her mother's side. Her mother looked fragile and pale.

"Mom, mom, wake up, it's me, your daughter." Isabella spoke softly, hoping her voice would awaken her mother. Her mother slowly stirred. Her eyes barely open to look at her daughter. Isabella smiled and held her mother's hand.

A woman in her early thirties came in. Her hair was blonde and she wore a badge on her shirt saying: Doctor Tammy Tulsan. The doctor began describing to Isabella her mother's state of health.

"Miss Isabella Sueng-Wilkinson,"

"Yes, that's me." She looked up hopeful. The doctor sighed.

"I have the results." Isabella squeezed Anthony's hand.

"Your mother is very weak, her vitals are very low. Her blood pressure is over 160. We're omitting her for the night. Until her progress is better, we will see if we can let her go tomorrow. But I can't be certain." Isabella looked up at the doctor and thanked her. The doctor left to give them some privacy. It was the best the hospital could do. No one was perfect. She knew that. She just hoped fate would grace her with luck. Her mother began to awaken.

"Hi, mom, you gave me quite a scare." Isabella laughed nervously. She was happy her mother was fine, although, she was shaken on the inside.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Her mother weakly smiled at her.

"You have to keep taking your medication, mommy. Then I won't get so worried about you." Isabella smiled, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know. I promise to take care of myself."

"Hi, Mom, how are you doing?" Anthony came over and put his hand on Isabella. Brandt and Chris stood and watched. Brandt couldn't help, but pity Isabella. Although, she kept strong and smiled, he could tell she was breaking on the inside. He didn't know the girl to well, but, he knew what he saw. Brandt walked up to Isabella. Chris stayed put at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Miss Sueng-Wilkinson; there is something that we need to talk about in private." Anthony and Isabella left her mother's side. He took Anthony and Isabella aside to tell them their situation.

"There is a national threat to this country and we must resolve these issues immediately. Your father put you under tight supervision under my care."

"What does this national threat have to do with me under your supervision?"

"You work for the DIA under the Office of Terrorism Analysis? And your fiancé works for the CIA." Brandt state every little detail to let the information sink in for them both.

"Yes, we do." Her stomach churned to the sound of bad news. What did this have anything to do with her?

"Both of your files had been compromised a few weeks before your father was murdered. We don't know the details of the act yet, but both of you are the target. At first it was just you Miss Sueng, but now your fiancé is also involved. Your family must go to a safety house by twenty-four hundred tonight."

"What about my mother? She's omitted until further notice." Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was shot, her mother was omitted in the hospital, and now she had to be relocated into a safe house? Why was this happening to her family? What did she deserve to have her family torn apart by global affairs? What gave people the right to take her family away from her?

"I-I won't do it. I won't leave my mother. She is the only family I have left and I will not leave her side!" Irrational as her statement was, she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave her mother. The reality of it all was too much to bear. She walked away upset and confused. Anthony tried to convince her it was for the best. Yet, she still wouldn't listen to reason. Her mother weakly called out to her.

"Please, do not worry about me. I just want you safe and happy."

"Yes, mommy." She held her mother's hand dearly to her face. It was bittersweet. She had to leave her mother behind. _This was not what I wanted._

"Mr. Brandt, please, come here." Brandt was a little uneasy, but respected the elderly woman's wishes. She held out her hand to him. He took her small fragile hand in his.

"Please, protect my daughter at all cost. You are a good man. I know it."

"Momma, you talk as if we're not going to see each other again. I'll see you soon. I promise." She smiled at her mother. She kissed her mother's hands and slowly let go.

"Everything will be fine." Her mother whispered. Isabella was gently pulled away by her fiancé. She left with a heavy heart, looking back at her fragile mother. Brandt watched the heart-break in front of him. Sometimes he hated doing this job.

* * *

><p>Yay! 3 Jeremy Renner3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Safe House

I know it's a little slow in the beginning of the story, but I promise it'll pick up in the next chapter. Either that or the sixth chapter...I'm not certain yet =P I have to re-read my story. I still have a few things to edit about the story, but I've been busy with work. So, I may no be able to upload the other chapters for a few days maybe even this week.

On ward! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C. 3:32 P.M. Day 1<em>

_Agent William Brandt walked along the hallways. He marched in motion with security towards the oval office. What awaited him, he vaguely had an idea. The security guard opened the doors for him. Three familiar faces appeared in front of him. They stood facing the President, but turned their attention to Brandt. They all smiled at him. Ethan, Jane, and Benji stood in the oval office for debriefing. _

"_Agent William Brandt, it is good to see you well after the mission. I believe you've all made your acquaintances. "_

"_Thank you, Mr. President, yes, we have." Agent William Brandt stood in the office of the White House. He was summoned upon returning from Ghost Protocol. _

"_My deepest sorrow's to Tom's family. He was a good man. I believe he asked a favor from you, Brandt." Everyone looked to Brandt; the spot light was on him. _

"_With all due respect, sir, my orders were to keep it under wraps." Brandt shifted his weight slightly unease by the topic of conversation. _

"_Brandt, I already know. I assume the rest of the team may be vague on the situation. I'm sure you will fill in the details of the matter later. Tom may have been the Secretary of this nation, but he was also a good friend of mine." Brandt eyes shot up in curiosity._

"_I respect Tom's wishes, but my orders are to be very clear. Do not let this nation down. Bring the information back to the DIA, at all cost." Brandt wanted to disengage the revised orders, but what was said was done. His orders were clear. _

"_Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>Agent Mallory drove Anthony and Isabella in one vehicle, while Brandt followed behind. His eyes scanned the area that they drove in. They weren't safe until they had reached the safe house. Luckily, they were already there. Security was all around the establishment. No one could get in or out without permission and supervision. This was a high class safe house for any governmental employees to hide. Agent Mallory slowed his car to a stop at the front gate. Brandt stopped behind. The guards with guns intimidate Isabella, she felt as if she was convicted of a crime and was escorted to prison. But, she knew she wasn't. She was being protected. She saw from the corner of her eye to see Anthony gently smiling at her. She turned to smile back at him. He squeezed her hand gently. They all showed their badges, swiping in the system, and the guard let them through.<p>

Brandt already felt overwhelmed. There were too many people's lives at stake. _Just let me get back in the field. That's the easy job._ Mallory parked the car and got out. Isabella and Anthony did the same. Brandt was the last, he took his time.

"You guys have everything?" They nodded.

"Follow me."

They gathered their things and followed Brandt to their safe house. They walked inside of a building. Isabella looked around. Along the landing was the main foyer to sign in. Two guards stood at the metal detector. Brandt walked up to them and explained their situation flashing his badge. The guard motioned everyone to walk through; they all flashed their badges. The receptionist sat at the desk and was talking on the phone. She signaled them to sign the board and swipe in. She looked much occupied. They signed their names next to the "X" mark. Headliner the receptionist wrote their room number, room A25. They both swiped their badge and signed the clipboard. They walked down the winding hallway. Isabella thought safe houses where actually apartment complex, but looking around, she could see that it was more like a college dorm. After a long walk, they had finally arrived at their room. Room A25. _Now, I really feel like I'm in a college dorm room._

They walked into the room; it was pretty decent in size. It looked like a studio, but it had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room on ground floor. The design looked as if it was a prison, but was all designed for the Agents to get around and protect their clientele. It was simple and the furnishing was enough to satisfy everyone's need. Anthony and Isabella dropped their luggage in the living room to take in the environment. Antony then took the baggage to their rooms. Isabella kissed him as he walked away. Chris went to help Anthony. Brandt walked up to the windows and made sure that everyone was stationed to where they needed to be.

"Everyone in position?" He got confirmation from his fellow agents.

"Roger that Agent Brandt." Isabella walked up to Brandt.

"Agent Brandt? How long will we have to stay under protection? Will I ever be able to go home?" Brandt turned around and looked at her begging eyes. He wanted to lie, yet he couldn't. He wanted to tell the truth, yet would it be worse? He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not certain about that, Miss Sueng-Wilkinson."

"Please, stop calling me that. Just call me Isabella."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a hyphened last name?"

"Well, my mother remarried when I was twenty-four, I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up my maiden last name. It doesn't really matter what people use for my last name. I just like to be called Isabella, so please, just call me by my first name."

"No disrespects in regards, but I would rather not." Isabella was about to question him when Anthony interrupted their conversation.

"Isabella, you should unpack some things we may be here for awhile." Isabella excused herself from the two men. She went to hug Chris and bid their good-nights. There was an awkward pause between the two.

"We'll be going." Anthony shook Brandt's hand. Chris patted Anthony on the shoulder and they both left the couple alone.

Brandt kept walking, but began to hesitate, as Chris walked ahead. He was about to look back, but decided against it.

* * *

><p>More chapters? Read and reviews please!<p>

Heck, I might even upload the fith chapter tonight =P


	5. Chapter 5: The Notice

Isabella sat on the musty bed. The bed smelt as if no one had washed the bedding. It was a little dusty. The room was slightly unnerving, not as appealing as she thought it would be. _Why would it be? I'm in hiding until they get the bastards or until they relocate us_... The shower was muffled behind the bathroom door, Anthony was taking a shower. She walked up to the window and looked around outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except her circumstance that she was in. Her hand went to play with her necklace. She looked down at the cherished emblem. She never took it off, but only in the shower she did. It was a wedding-gift from her mother and step-father gave to her when Anthony proposed. It was mostly a gift of family love. She was surprised and happy that they had both gave her the necklace. She sat in the room remembering the days that her life was back to normal. Her new father was loving and caring. He had done everything for her and her mother. She couldn't thank him enough. Yet, the whole that was in her heart that her step-father filled was falling apart. He was gone. She couldn't even be with her mother at the moment. She didn't want to leave her mother. Her eyes slowly began to well.

Anthony walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiling guiltily for wallowing her pity. He whispered in her ear gently.

"You should not feel guilty for the choice you had to make. Your mom and dad would want you to be safe. Plus, you have a loving, strong fiancé to protect you too." He had attempted to seduce her, but with all that has happened to her, she couldn't allow him to.

"As strong and loving as you are, I don't think sex will be my medication." She sheepishly smiled at him. Anthony sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You can't blame me for trying." She chuckled at him. As he was about to walk away, she contemplated, his offer. She then threw a pillow at him. He turned around to say something when a soft object planted in his face. She giggled at the look on his face.

"This is war." His face was serious, yet she couldn't help but laugh at him. He chased after her and gently tackled her down to the bed. She giggled nonstop. He pinned her down and kissed her. She began indulging herself in his touch.

Brandt stood around in the surveillance room. His fellow comrades were watching the surveillance screen to make sure there was no breach-ins. Brandt looked at his watch. VIBERATE. His IPhone began vibrating in his pocket. He switched to video chat.

"How is the great babysitter, Mr. Brandt?" Benji's British voice piped on the other line. His face was staring into the laptop before him. As if his face wasn't comical enough, the accent in his voice made it more amusing.

"Funny, I remembered you were also babysitting Jane and Ethan, seeing as you're on a laptop watching them do the dirty work?" Brandt couldn't help but smirk at his own retort.

"This isn't babysitting, Brandt, I'm big brother, I'm their God!"

"If you were my God, as of right now Benji, I'd smite myself." Benji rolled his eyes at Brandt and began mock laughing at him.

"Laugh all you want Brandt, I could kill you know. I still have the codes to nuclear warhead and I can pinpoint your location and blow you up."

"Try and get arrested for treason and espionage. What have you guys got?" Benji began typing away on his keyboard, searching for valuable information.

"At this moment, not much. The only tip we've got is the information is going on the black market to sell, but without the vital key information from Miss Wilkinson the information is useless. The sale is going to happen in Charlottenburg, Berlin, Germany."

"There's gotta be more to that, Benji, work your magic."

"I'll keep you posted." His IPhone screen went black.

"I guess, we'll have to wait and see."

Brandt took a quick glance over to surveillance. There was no unusual activity. Everything was quiet. He poised his head up with his fingers. His eyes showed very little interest and he was bored. He looked around again and decided to make his rounds.

"Alright, boys walkie me in if anything pops up. I'm gonna make my rounds." He patted one of his men's shoulders as he got up to leave. They all mumbled their byes. Brandt shut the door behind him and began walking around.

The night was still. Isabella and Anthony slept peacefully for the first night. She was comforted by the man who loved her. She awoke from her sleep to find that everything that had transpired was not a dream. Her head lay on his peaceful chest. She glimpsed up at his face. He was her angle. He helped her through her tough times. He gave her life again. She nuzzled her head against him. He subconsciously pulled her against him. She had fallen back to sleep without hesitation.

Brandt sat in the lounge on a sofa. He was relieved of his position for an hour. He laid his head on the sofa, relaxing away his stress. His expressive eyes began drooping with weariness. His body ached standing for so long. He turned his head towards the window. He stared at the night sky. He didn't expect much to happen any time soon. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. _I'll just take five minutes._ He began dozing into a slumber.

_William Brandt was called in the middle of the night as he was typing his last report._

"_Agent Brandt speaking." He sat at his desk typing away. _

"_Brandt, meet me in the car. There's a packaged to be picked up."_

"_Yes sir." Without question, Brandt gathered his possessions and headed down to his destination. The car picked him up and there sat the Secretary. _

"_Evening, Mr. Secretary." Brandt saw the look on the Secretary's face; ominous and gloomed._

"_Brandt, before we pick up the package. I need you to do something for me. Promise me, after this is over, protect my wife and daughter."_

"_I don't understand, sir." His eyebrows knit in confusion. _

"_Ghost Protocol was issued by the President. The bombing at the Kremlin was the first signal," Tom paused; Brandt sat silently and listened, "Do you remember when I married?"_

"_Three years ago, sir." The secretary nodded in appraisal. _

"_Yes, my daughter was already working for the DIA, that's how I met my wife. Do you remember why?" _

"_It was a decoy for the IMF to steal high class information from the DIA to protect it from being stolen by terrorist at that time. After the threat was gone, we returned the information."_

"_Do you remember what it was?"_

"_DOMINO; is a defense mechanism to protect our plans and surprised warfare against the U.S."_

"_Correct, you were paying attention to your duties." Tom went silent and started again._

"_The bombing at the Kremlin was the first signal to warn us, specifically, me, unfortunately, the IMF was involved. They knew I was involved and threaten to kill my family."_

"_Why now? That was three years ago?"_

"_Unfortunately, son, the DIA did not know it was duplicated. They found out they needed four sets of key codes in order to use it. They've been searching within that time frame to gather all of the codes. They have three, but the fourth one is hidden."_

"_They still have DOMINO?"_

"_Yes, but they do not have all of the key codes to use it. The third party wants the information and will use it to target our systems. They plan to sell it on the black market to every dirty money launder around the world. They found out my daughter was a part of the DIA her records were stolen. Prime suspects are unknown at the moment, but we have a few suspects to scan. They are using the bombing to blackmail me._

_I had received a threat in my mail a couple of days before the bombing. They had said the first warning was the bomb and the second signal was to come. It is to be unknown until then. If they do not get the information, they will kill my family. I am going back to Washington D.C. to resign and hopefully part of this nightmare will end. Brandt, I need you to protect my daughter. Please, the information will be passed on to Ethan as well I need you all to protect my daughter after Ghost Protocol. I need you to give this to my step-daughter as well." Tom gave Brandt an envelope. _

"_This is to be opened when the time is right." Brandt looked into the elderly mans eyes. The loyalty and trust he put into the man before him stood strong. _

"_I promise."_

Outside of the walls of the fortress, four men jumped over the walls and ducked away from surveillance. They looked around to see if any guards where around. One of the trespassers snuck pass surveillance and was able to gain excess to a roof on the outskirts of an abandon building. It looked as if they were renovating. He began setting up a sniper rifle and began scoping the area.

"Boys, it looks like we've got some sheep to herd in." One man had a scar over his eyebrow aligning with his iris lead the mission to recover missing assets. He had slick black and grey slick hair.

"Take them out."

"With pleasure." One by one, he began shooting the guards down. They were dropping like flies.

In the surveillance room, the agents were just shooting the breeze; talking their boredom away. One of the agents glanced and saw a glimpse of something in the far corner of the screen.

"Guys, we have a situation, call Agent Brandt!"

* * *

><p>CLIFF-HANGER! R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Found

Okay, so I said I didn't have time to update for the sixth story, but here it is =P, but the reall truth is, I won't be able to update for the seventh chapter anytime soon. So, I decided to just go on and update this one to satsify your needs of another chapter =P

Forwards with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C. 12:35 PM Day 2<em>

"_What is the information?" Ethan looked at Brandt. _

"_Our main mission is getting back the duplicated DOMINO and the key codes from our targets and to protect the Secretary's daughter. She works for the DIA and is the main target from our enemies. Ethan, will lead the mission. I will stay back and protect the daughter."_

_Benji inquired the last sentences to the mission._

"_Wait, why are you staying back to protect the daughter for? And why isn't NCIS taking care of this? Isn't it their jurisdiction do the case?"_

"_Since, Miss Wilkinson is the Secretary's daughter and he was assassinated, IMF is now involved. I also gave my word to Tom before he was murdered that night." Memories still haunted him that night. Saving the world was easy, but saving one individual's life entrusted by a friend was different. As if having one burden was enough, there was more to carry._

* * *

><p><em>Charlottenburg, Berlin, Germany 3:45 PM Eastern<em>

Jane and Ethan casually walked down the streets of Berlin; they disguised themselves as tourists. Her high-tech digital camera began taking in the scene of the bustling town. The camera was wired onto a private network locking onto Benji's laptop. Benji watched the scenic scene in front of him. She held onto Ethan's arm as if they were lovers.

"Hey, Benji, you know you should take Terra out her; I'm sure she'll love a vacation."

"Ha! As if, she doesn't deserve any vacation after what she put me through! That scheming-" Benji's animated voice threw off Ethan's hearing.

"-Alright, everyone, settle down, we've got a job to do." Ethan nonchalantly scolded his team-members.

"Sorry Ethan, I didn't mean to scream in your ear." Benji sheepishly responded. Ethan smirked.

"What's the route of our 'restaurant'?" Ethan and Jane stood in the middle of bustling street. Benji typed away and told them their destination.

His British voice chirped, "It's at the Reste Fidèle, Oh! It's a fancy little place. They have the best French cuisine it says in the review."

"Benji…" Jane and Ethan said in unison.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood." Jane and Ethan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. His fellow teammates didn't seem to be in the humorous mood tonight. Jane looked around sight-seeing their place of choice.

"Do we have information of what they look like?"

"Sergio Romano." Ethan pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the pictures of the suspects.

"Interesting alias."

"Not this time. He was a former mob, until cops arrested the last of his crew and he has been hiding. He got away by using a smoke grenade and the garbage shoot."

"Stylish get-away."

"Information says he's hiding here with friends. By 'friends' I mean his highly established mobster crew. They trade day and night and their most notorious trade is at Reste Fidèle. It's quaint, so it's an unlikely target that the police would investigate and they know the owner." Benji's face popped up on Ethan's phone.

"Is everything ready to go?" Ethan and Jane stood on the other side of the street and looked at the restaurant. Jane looked around to see anyone suspicious following them.

"Ready to go." Ethan and Jane crossed the street to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, D.C. Great South East Community, Maryland, 1:18 A.M. Eastern<em>

Mrs. Wilkinson lay still on the bed. A nurse walked down the hall and saw the two agents standing there. The previous agents much have taken a break. She walked up to the door.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't allow you in there until we have confirmation that you work here."

"I'm just here to check her vitals. I need to make sure my patient isn't dead under our care and your supervision." The agents looked at each other and back at her. She showed them her badge. They nodded and let her through. The sound of the heart-monitor beeped steadily in the room. Her IV was working properly. She wrote down the daily vital log. The nurse looked at Mrs. Wilkinson's heart monitor again. Something was wrong. Her heart beat was steady, but now it began to slowly fluctuate. She pushed the red button. The heart monitor then made a long beeping noise. The nurse ran out of the room.

"One of you, call for help! We need a doctor stat!" One of the agents raced off to find a doctor.

As the staff appeared in the room, they began to try to resuscitate her. The Agents stood helpless to the matter. The nurses pushed the two agents out of the room. They tried resuscitating her three times, but the heart monitor just kept a long beeping sound. There was no sign of her pulse coming back. The doctor came out and shook his head in silence. One of the agents pulled out their phones and called Agent Mallory.

"Agent Mallory? This is Agent Willis. Mrs. Wilkinson is dead."

* * *

><p><em>Washington, D.C. Safe House, (Unknown) 1:45 A.M. Eastern<em>

_Mom…Dad…where are you?_ She began to slowly mumble her words aloud. Her head tossed and turned on the pillow. Her words finally awoke her from her sleep. She bolted up from the bed. Her head began to sweat and tears rolled down her cheeks. Anthony woke up startled by her cry-out.

"What's wrong, baby?" Isabella began sobbing. She couldn't coherently speak without choking back her tears. Anthony hugged her and tried calming her down.

"I-I need to c-call my m-mom." She kept saying. She wanted to know that her mother was safe.

"You can't right now, sweet-heart. She's sleeping and there are agents there to protect her. She's safe."

"I know, I just-I'm scared that something could happen to her."

"I know, but you can call her tomorrow. Don't worry, okay?" She looked into his eyes. She began to calm down.

"You need your sleep. It's been a long day." He lay down and she re-laid her head on his chest. She couldn't help but sniffle. She slowly closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Brandt woke up from his snooze. For a moment there, he forgot what he was doing and where he was. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. <em>Oh, yeah…that's right…<em> His felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ran his hands over his face. He picked up the phone.

"Brandt speaking."

"Brandt, we have a situation, meet me at Anthony's housing." Chris's voice was on the other line.

"I'm on my way."

"Be armed and guarded. We have guests." Brandt grabbed his gun and made sure it was loaded. The lights began flickering. The power shut down. He heard the door latch jiggling. He jumped over the sofa and hid. He gentle foot-steps walking into the room. _Stealth ops…_ If they were his men, they would have called his name the moment they stepped into the room. He looked at the window and saw two men in black suits. He quickly sprang into action. He jumped and without hesitation shot the two in the heart. He diligently moved to kick away their guns. He heard someone radioing them in through their ear bud. He picked their radio transmission up listening to the call.

"Team alpha, come in, locate the girl and kill anyone who comes into contact." Brandt quickly moved. He had no time to lose.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on the door. Isabella woke up. She tried looking at the clock, but nightstand stood pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She went to pick up her cell phone. She picked up her cell phone on the night stand. It was four-fifteen in the morning. Who would be knocking on the door at this time of the hour? Anthony was still asleep. She tried waking him up.<p>

"Anthony, wake up. There's someone at the door." Anthony began stirring. His eyes drooped and he was semi-awake.

"Who? Who's at the door?"

"I don't know, but it sounds urgent." She whispered.

"I'll go check it out. Stay here. Lock the door." Anthony put on his clothes and left the room. Isabella put on her clothes. She cracked opened the bedroom door to see who was knocking on the door. She saw Anthony answering the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Chris! Open up!" Anthony opened up the door.

"There's been a breach. The door busted open and three men, holding Chris hostage, came through the door. Anthony was thrown down onto the floor. Isabella screamed and ran out of the room begging them to stop hurting them.

"Isabella! No!" He tried telling her to stay back. The men in black suits began kicking and beating Anthony.

"Please! Stop! What do you want from us?" One of the men grabbed her and pulled her wrists behind her; cuffing her. She thrashed trying to get to Anthony. The man with a scar walked up to her.

"We want you, sweetheart." Her eyes were wide in fear.

* * *

><p>Dun! Dun! Dunnnnn! To be continued! Review and Rate! Tell me what you think of the story so far! =D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase

Yay! I finally got my computer fixed! I was able to recover all of my chapters! I finally have chapter 7 up! R&R me please!

* * *

><p>Brandt diligently ran towards his destination. He couldn't afford to lose anytime. He had to keep his promise to Tom. It was something that was entrusted to him. He carefully ran down the halls looking left and right to see if the enemy was anywhere near. He used his earpiece to walkie in his fellow agents.<p>

"This is Agent Brandt, can anyone hear me? All units to ground level, safe house A, Room A25, I repeat A25. He needed back up. He wasn't sure if the distraction was going to work. He needed to get Isabella out of there. Brandt ran along the never ending hallways. He neared a corner when he saw in the corner mirror a cameo guard guarding the surrounding area to the complex where Isabella resided. He was only a building away from her. Brandt tried to hide around the corner, but the guard saw him in the mirror. The guard came around the corner to eliminate him. Brandt, quickly, charged chest bare of a bullet proof vest, knocking the rifle out of the guard's hands. He lodged an elbow to his chest and snapping his neck. Another guard lurked behind closed doors, but saw Brandt in the window. Brandt heard the door bust open. He looked up and saw another guard running at him, but he was just another victim to Brandt. Brandt side kicked him and stomped his foot onto his chest._ Maybe I'll just shoot the next guy that comes running at me._ He kicked his head knocking the guard out. Brandt quickly surveyed his area. He was almost close to Isabella's room.

"Blind fold them all." Isabella whimpered in fear. Anthony tried comforting her; telling her that 'everything-was-going-to-be-okay'. She tried hard to fight the fear. Agent Mallory was tied up and blinded along with them. They were all drugged and tied. The men grabbed them and hauled them out of the complex. A van had sped up towards the men. They opened the doors and threw the hostages inside.

"What do you want with me? Please, just tell me. I will give you anything, please leave us alone."

The man with the scar circled around her. Her eyes were covered, so she couldn't figure out what he was going to do with them. He slowly caressed his fingers around her shoulders. She cringed at the man's touch.

"Tell us where you've hidden the information and I promise I won't kill you."

"What about them?" The pitter-patter of his foot stopped in front of her. She could feel his presences.

"Their fate is decided upon your actions, my dear. Now tell me where the information is."

"Please, I don't know where it is." He kept walking around her.

"I do not believe you." The man threatened her as she heard the clicking of a gun. She cried out begging him not to kill any of them.

"Please! I don't know! Please, don't kill them!" She shook her head blindly.

"It's too late." His voice mocked amusement when a bullet was lodged three times into the person's chest. Isabella cried out. She heard a thud to the ground.

"Oh, God! No, Anthony! Chris!" She didn't know who was shot, "Anthony?...Oh, God…just please leave me alone…I don't know anything…I swear…"

"Isabella, I'm right here. Please…just tell them what you know…," She heard the faint voice of Anthony trying to comfort her fearing pain, "They shot Chris…Oh God..."

"Anthony, I don't know…I really don't know…"

"I don't have time for your sniveling acts." He clicked his gun again. "Tell me where the information is or I will kill your fiancé." She kept repeating the same answer, but the man with the scar did not want to accept her answer.

"Alright, fine." Isabella screamed for him to stop.

"Wait! Wait! Please! I'll try to give you're the information! Just don't kill him!"

"Good, now drug them." The men went over to Anthony and Isabella, as screamed for each other, before they were drugged.

* * *

><p>Brandt scouted the area. He had finally gotten back up. "All units to Building A, room A25! Move! Move! Move!" The swat team ran through the halls of the building. They took their iron shaft and beat down the door. They swept the room clearing out any invaders, but there was no one there. The room was askew, there was no where they could have gone, but out the front door.<p>

"Dammit!" Brandt began to lose his focus. _Damn! I let him down…I let him down… _The other agents and officers cleared every room. All you would hear was 'clear' from each room. They began their investigation.

"Agent Brandt!" Another office ran up to him urgently asking him to look at the evidence.

Brandt ran into Isabella's bedroom and found nothing missing, yet their living room was wrecked. _Who the hell did this…_

* * *

><p>Charlottenburg, Berlin, Germany, 6:34 P.M (Inside of Reste Fidèle; During the Kidnap of Ms. Wilkinson)<p>

"Ethan duck!" Jane yelled for Ethan. Ethan cleared out of the way, as two bullets sailed pass above his head towards their enemy.

"Nice shot." He gave her two thumbs up. He looked over the dead bodies. "Right to the head."

"Aren't we supposed to give code of honor not to shoot people in the head?" Benji piped on the other side of the micro-speakers in their ears.

"Benji, if a man came running at your with a chainsaw, would you stop to think about shooting him in the head?" Jane's face questioned Ethan's theoretical question towards Benji. There was a moment of silences.

"Why? Did he run after you guys with a chainsaw?"

"There's your answer." Jane chuckled at their banter.

"Wait! You didn't even give me time to think-" More mobsters came running down the halls after Jane and Ethan.

"-No time to talk! Gotta run! Benji, start up the car! Meet at the check point!" Ethan and Jane ran out the back door as they ran through alleys to cover their tracks.

"Did you get the information we were looking for?"

"Benji! Later!"

Benji raised his hand in defeat as he dashed for the ignition to the car. "I never get to do anything fun."

He started the car and drove towards the checkpoint. He weaved in an out of traffic. He was then stuck behind a slow car. A herd of pedestrians were walking along the sidewalks. He couldn't not mount the curb or get into the on-coming traffic, it was a busy intersection.

"Com' on, mate. Hurry up. Hurry, hurry, hurry." Jane and Ethan looked for Benji at the check point, but didn't find him. They looked all over the intersections and spotted the truck three blocks away behind a car. Ethan sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Com'on!" Jane followed. They ran towards the slowly moving van. Benji sat clenched to the steering wheel hoping that the car in front would turn, but they didn't.

"Oh for cripes-sake!" He turned his steering wheel and pushed the gas pedal; only to find Ethan's face planted into the side of the window. Benji jumped in fear of hitting someone.

"Dear God!" Benji got out of the car finding Jane helping Ethan up from the impact. "Oh, God! Did I hurt you?" Ethan placed his hand on his nose; checking to make sure his nose was not bleeding. He glared at Benji.

"You think?" Benji sheepishly recoiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here before they shoot up a storm." Jane helped Ethan into the van. Benji sulked into the driver's seat and sped away.

"Why were you driving slowly?"

"There were people around me and there was on-coming traffic! I couldn't just jump the gun and hit those pedestrians. They're people too." Jane shook her head at them both. _Ethan's filling in the spot for Brandt…_

"Did you get the information?" Jane shook her head in disappointment.

"We couldn't get it, because he wasn't there. It was a set up." Ethan nursed his face back to health.

"Now, what? That was our last lead. He's the only target with information about DOMINO."

"No, no, he's not." Jane remembered the debriefing from Brandt. "Sergio has connections to the mob, and if we can mask ourselves and go to one of their meetings we can get more information."

"Or we can follow Sergio." Benji looked at them through the rear-view mirror."

"What are you talking about Benji?" Benji pointed at the limousine four cars a head of them. The licenses plate read 'SerRom'.

"That's his licenses plate. I ran through his records." Ethan patted Benji on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>I know it's been awhile, I promise this story will have an ending!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Recall

Sorry, guys, I know this one is short, but I honestly had a better idea of how this plot was going. I also had more details, but I'm slowly losing my interest because, I swear it was suppose to be better, the open canvas of writing this story was slowly narrowing when I went about the plot a different way. It would have been longer, but I think the sotry will end around chatper 11 or 12. Who knows, I could very well make a sequel, but we'll see where I stand on it.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><em>Moscow 11:56 A.M. Eastern<em>

_A lone sniper sat on a roof. He was smoking a cigarette to pass the time. He obtained a resourceful tip that the Secretary was going to leave his hotel and the destination point was the national monument of Moscow. At fourteen hundred hours the car will be pinpointed at the bridge overlooking the Moskva River. He had to get a phone call before check point. He had to be certain that it was the car. He sat looking at the over view of the town. The town glowed into the night sky. All the things he could be doing now. Going downtown to a bar, getting drunk, having a quickie with a hooker. Yet, this was much more thrilling to him than civilian activities. Yes, he was a trained killer. An assassin. It suited him. The money was great, but getting the job done, was all in days-good-work. Yes, killing was his career. His phone rang. He picked it up with the cigarette leaning off of his lower lip. _

"_Code Name?"_

"_Fourteen-Moscow."_

"_It's about time. Make sure you get the target. I've got a man on the inside of the car. He's the drive, but he's expandable." _

"_Got it boss." He began setting up his equipment. He made sure to align his scope. He positioned the rifle to exactly where the building had a clear shot view to where the car would pass over the bridge. He inhaled the last remains of his cigarette. He threw the butt on the floor and stopped it out. __**Here we go.**__ He sat and waited. The car began rolling down towards the check point._

"…_The President has declared Ghost Protocol." The sniper took position thirteen hundred and fifty. It was time to take out the bull._

"_Your mission, if you choose to accept," he aligned his scope meter by meter._

"…_is to break into the Kremlin and steal the information…" the assassin took a deep breath,_

"_Ethan, you're an old friend of mine," and took the shot, "I won't take you in…" a clean shot to the head. The sharp shooter smiled. __**I guess that was a piece of cake. **__Brandt ducked and covered the dead Secretary. Another shot, the driver was dead. Everything went silent and Brandt's world began tumbling._

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. Safe House (Unknown) 4:34 A.M.<p>

Brandt laid in Rest area. A place for agents to get some shut eye, if needed. Yet, he could not fall asleep. He had too much on his mind. All of the events that had happened so far escalated too quickly for him to grasp. He had remembered the envelope. What was in the envelope Tom gave him to give to his daughter? He got up and walked out of the Rest area. He drove back to his apartment where he had hidden the item. He couldn't turn in the envelope to the CIA for investigation. Yet, he knew it was breaking the law holding an item from the scene of the crime.

_It was personally handed to me…I have to protect it. Like I have to protect Isabella…_

He walked into his room towards his closet. He removed the secret plank that hid a hole. He entered the pin to the safe and took out the envelope. Without taking his eyes off of the envelope, hoping that his gaze would magically open the envelope and give him the answer he was looking for, he sat on the bed; entranced by the mystery the envelope held. What was so important that he wanted his daughter to have this? He felt the around the envelope to find a small item bulging from where he placed pressure on.

"Tom, please, forgive me, I need answers, and if this is the only clue I have. I need to open this envelope." He spoke aloud in the empty room. "I promise I will give this to your daughter." He took a breath before opening the sealed parchment. He looked inside and was dumbfounded by the items that were inside. He tilted the opening of the parchment into his palm. There was a locket and a picture of Tom, Isabella, and his wife on their wedding day. The locket looked exactly like Isabella's. _Why does this look exactly like Isabella's locket? She's wearing the exact same one… _He looked at the picture again. She was wearing the locket in the picture. He flipped the picture around to find any sort of writing on the back. All he found was the date "6-9-2009". _Their wedding date._

"Tom…what are you trying to tell me or Isabella?" He kept pondering and pondering what was inside this little locket? He couldn't open it yet, he already opened the envelope. He broke a big promise and another promise to Tom. He couldn't break another one. He might as well as just kill Isabella himself for all the promises broken.

* * *

><p><em>Washington 4:50 PM Day 3<em>

_Brandt walked slightly disoriented and slower than the crew. They were about to depart on their separate missions. Benji and Jane looked at each other. Ethan decided to start keeping pace with Brandt. Ethan kept his face straight. _

"_Is there a problem, Brandt?" Brandt kept walking._

"_Everything's great." Ethan stopped Brandt in his tracks._

"_Brandt, we have mission to conduct, this is like every other mission we've had. We've lived through hell to make this world a better place. This was your assignment and this is where you lead us this time, not me. You get cold feet in this mission, you're dead." _

"_Ethan, I was asked a favor before the mission from Tom, now he's dead. If I had known this was going to be on my shoulders I would have- God, Christ…Now, I have to go back and tell his wife and daughter he's dead. " Brandt ran his hands over his hair in frustration. This was more than he could bear. He was able to work in the field fighting blood and tears for this country. He hated seeing loved ones cry._

"_Blaming yourself won't get you anywhere, Brandt. We have a mission. Our mission now is to save this world again and protect his daughter. We work to protect this nation. You can't keep blaming yourself for what could have been. There was nothing you could have done to save him."_

"_Yeah, what if I fail? What if I fail to protect his daughter? Something he personally asked me. Something, I could never live with myself for. You told me that it was your job to protect your wife. Now, I have a job to protect someone else loved one."_

"_You won't Brandt." Ethan walked away leading the rest of the group to their meeting point of departure. Brandt stood in place. _

He had snapped out of his trance when his phone rang.

"Brandt, speaking? Really? Alright. I'll be there." Brandt placed the locket back into the envelope along with the picture. He placed it back into safe hiding. He didn't know what answers held in the envelope, but he couldn't carry it around with him. He stood in the door way of his room. He looked back at his closet. The answer was still elusive. There was still a little bit of research he had to do. He headed back to Headquarters. There was no more time to waste; not while Isabella's life was on the line..

* * *

><p>Somewhere In Washington D.C. 4:48 A.M.<p>

"Did you get the girl?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Were you able to separate her from her mother?"

"Yes, it was a piece of cake. It was way too easy."

"No one followed you?"

"No, it was an easy getaway."

"Good Job. We need to wait for our next move now. "


	9. Button, Button, Who's got the Button?

**Chapter 9: Button, Button, Who's got the Button?**

_Two years before…_

_Washington D.C. 10:00 P.M._

_Tom sat in his office looking over bills that the President had asked him to look over. He called for Agent Gabriel to come into his off for debriefing. Anthony walked along towards the Secretary's office. He knocked on the door._

"_You may enter." Tom said in a cheery voice. _

"_Mr. Secretary." _

"_Agent Gabriel, it is finally a pleasure to meet one of the top IMF field agents. Please sit down." He welcomed Anthony with a smile._

"_Pleasure, is all mine sir." _

"_I have a mission for you." Anthony looked up in interest. _

"_I need you to steal DOMINO on the event of my wedding date."_

"_Sir?" _

"_Fortunately, I found a source that leads to a terrorist wanting to steal and sell our information off to the black-market. We've tried to warn our military that our information is about to be stolen, yet, they believe that the information is safe. We need them to see the light. Bring me DOMINO during my engagement party. I will meet you in the Men's Rest Room." _

"_Sir. If I may-"_

"_-I'm giving the Okay, round your team members and move out."_

"…_Yes, sir."_

"_Anthony, don't let this country down." _

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

><p><strong>Charlottenburg, Berlin, Germany, 2:30 P.M (Unknown Warehouse, Sergio's Layer; Day 2 Of the Kidnap<strong>)

Ethan, Jane, and Benji began preparing for their on-coming battle with the mob. They had to follow and infiltrate Sergio's layer. They needed that information. They had not heard anything from Brandt.

"Hey, Benji, when was the last time you heard from Brandt?"

"I don't know, last night? After that, I didn't get in touch with him. He has to baby-sit the Secretary's daughter." Jane scolded him.

"Protect the Secretary's daughter, Benji. That's what you meant to say. The Secretary was murdered and his family is on the hit list. You need to start thinking about what you say before you say it, because you're coming off as a jerk."

"Sorry, I never meant it like that." Ethan gave a mutual look to Jane. Benji shifty uneasily.

"It's alright, we need to start getting ready. Benji make sure all the equipment works properly. Jane you'll be in deguise. Benji you'll follow Jane afterwards. Be her backup. We need to disguise ourselves the best that we can. Do we know Serigo's right hand man?" Ethan looked from Jane to Benji. Jane looked to Benji hoping he would have the information, since he always had the Intel on people.

"No, actually I don't." Benji was honest. Ethan sighed. He stared off into thought.

"It's alright. We'll just have to wing it again. We did it before. We can do it again without fail."

Jane looked at Benji and he gave the same look back. She looked back at Ethan incredulously.

"Ethan. We have done multiple infiltrations; with that being said, sixty-five percent of the time we got out of trouble without fail, but that forty-five percent we almost go killed instantly. This is going to be harder for us this time. We don't have Brandt with us right now. How can he know that we will get the job done when he's not here? He's supposed giving us the information and leading us through this." She questioned his leadership this time. She glared him down.

"Three is all we need right now. Trust me and Brandt for that matter." Ethan looked at her with confidence. He had a bit of doubt, but he didn't let it show on his face. He knew if he did, the mission would fail.

Ethan smirked. "Besides, you're talking to the best-of-the-best. We'll all get this done. We always do. Now get ready for the mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Washington, D.C. 8:00 A.M. (Unknown Location)<strong>

Brandt drove back to headquarters. It was a remote little house in the woods. No one knew the where-bouts of the headquarters. He walked into mess. There were pizza boxes stacked upon each other and paper scattered across the floor, wall and desk. Both tech agents were on their prospective computers looking for leads on Brandt's mission.

"Eruuummm… guys?" They didn't even hear him, as they typed away on their laptops. Brandt got a little frustrated. "Guys?" He sternly called out to them. They both looked back at him. One with bedhead and the other with a few stains on his shirts.

"So, what was the lead that you guys found out?" They looked at each other. One sighed and coaxed the other to telling Brandt the news.

"Well, Agent Brandt." He cleared his throat, "You're not going to like this at all."

* * *

><p>"Where is DOMINO?" Ethan asked Sergio.<p>

"DOMINO? I never had DOMINO."

"What the hell do you mean? You were going to sell it on the Black market!" Sergio laughed at the preposterous idea.

"Well, then tell me, me this, why are we here talking about it?" Ethan never let his guard down. With Jane's and Benji's back to him trying to keep Sergio's crew from opening fire.

"Ethan, maybe he's telling the truth."

"Stop messing around with us and tell us what you know." A bead of sweat began rolling down Ethan's face.

"It was another setup." He chuckled, "I never had it in the first place."

"Tell us what you know, and I won't shoot you and your men."

"I'll give you a hint." Ethan prepared himself for the onslaught, "You have a double spy amidst your men." He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three years ago… on the Wedding Date, June 9, 2009, Engagement Party 8:24 P.M.<em>**

_After the wedding reception, everyone headed towards the Engagement party. Tom sat with his wife and step-daughter at the head of the table. Anthony signaled Tom to meet him in the bathroom. Tom graciously got up excusing himself to the men's room. __The guard's tried following the Secretary in._

_"Boys, I think I can manage on my own." They nodded and __stood outside the door. Tom walked in. Anthony stood in front of him with good news._

"_Sir, I have DOMINO for you."_

"_Good job, Agent Gabrielle. You're doing what's right for this country."_

_"Sir, May I ask... How do you plan on keeping it safe?" _

_"That's not something to discuss right now."The guards knocked at the bathroom door. _

"_It's time to get back to my Engagement party." Both men walked out into the lobby where the party guest where. There at the head table sat his wife and step-daughter. They both smiled at men that walked towards them. Anthony's eyes locked with Isabella. She smiled sweetly at him from afar. She was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She leaned over to whisper something into her mother's ear. They both laughed at the conversation at hand. Her smile captured his soul. As soon as he saw her, he did not realize that he was standing before her, greeting her. She smiled ever-so shyly at him. He smiled back_.

* * *

><p>Dear Lord, In Heaven, Wow...It's been two years. I've been so busy with school and work. I haven't had the time to write at all. I had a preliminary idea of what to write, but the ending was going to be a little hard, but I think I've found away :P Man, sorry guys. It might take a little more time for the next chapter to come out, please bear with me XD Sorry for the wait!<p> 


End file.
